


Two Men in a Tub

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [239]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/13/19: “bathtub, place, matter”





	Two Men in a Tub

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/13/19: “bathtub, place, matter”

“We need a bigger bathtub,” Stiles grumbled, voice sleepy. “Let’s move some place that’s got one.”

Derek couldn’t imagine why.

The water was still tingly warm, the bubbles still plentiful, but Stiles felt confined, his drowsy brain fantasizing what else they could do in a tub, like he’d seen in porn.

That’s why.

“This is fine,” Derek muttered, hugging Stiles more snugly. Contact, skin to skin, being all he needed, nothing else mattered.

“But we could do stuff.”

“We’re doing stuff.”

“I mean, besides soak.”

“You can barely keep awake.”

“Mm,” was all Stiles managed to reply, promptly dozing off.


End file.
